Dragon's girl
by Mikiasa
Summary: Charlie avait deux amours, les dragons et elle. Mais parfois la vie nous force à faire un choix ...


Elle l'aimait. Mon dieu ! Ce qu'elle pouvait l'aimer ! Depuis le jour où elle l'avait vu lors de la répartition où ils avaient été envoyés à Gryffondor, elle était folle de lui. Et cet amour, il avait débuté ce même jour dans la salle commune quelques heures après leur première rencontre.

Un simple baiser échangé suivi d'un long regard et leur histoire avait commencée. Ils ne s'étaient plus quittés depuis. Elle se voyait déjà faire sa vie avec lui, être Madame Charlie Weasley et élever plein de petits à la tignasse rousse de leur père. C'est aussi ce qu'espérait Molly apparemment. Elle avait toujours été la bienvenue chez les Weasley, elle y passait plus de temps que chez elle, elle y vivait presque. Elle n'aimait pas rester avec son vieux père alcoolique, c'était trop dangereux pour elle. Elle était chez elle chez les Weasley, ils étaient sa famille et Charlie l'homme de sa vie. Ils avaient scellé leur amour sur leur peau à tout jamais. Ils s'étaient fait tatouer un dragon chacun, Charlie un magyar à pointes sur le bras droit et elle un noir des Hébrides dans le dos. Sur les queues de leur dragon respectif, était inscrit le prénom de l'autre et lorsque les deux dessins étaient en contact les dragons s'étreignaient. Ils étaient le symbole de leur amour éternel …

Ils venaient de passer leurs ASPIC et ils avaient fêté cela avec leurs amis hier soir. Ce n'était pas facile de se réveiller avec le peu de sommeil qu'ils avaient eu et elle aurait bien aimé faire une grasse matinée dans sa petite chambre d'hôtel mais Charlie en avait décidé autrement. Il était déjà debout regardant par la fenêtre les passants du chemin de traverse. Il l'invita à boire un café en bas.

Il lui dit tout. Tout ce qu'il avait fait dans son dos et ce qu'il prévoyait de faire maintenant. Il s'excusait de lui faire du mal mais c'était ainsi. Et il était parti.

« On aurait pu se dire tout ça ailleurs que dans le bar du coin. On ne met pas fin à une histoire d'amour de 7 ans dans un bar miteux entre deux poivrots. Tu vas partir et peut être même pas revenir. Non en fait tu es parti et qui sait quand tu reviendras ? Alors on va se quitter comme ça ? Comme des cons parce que tu pars loin de moi ? Sans une larme ? Sans un cri ? Combien de fois on s'est moqué des couples comme ça en se disant qu'on ne finirait jamais comme ça ? J'aurais voulu te dire merci pour tout le mal qu'on ne s'est pas dit. Finalement ça aurait pu être pire j'aurais pu crier, te frapper, tout casser, mais je n'ai rien pu faire que te regarder encore et encore. Certains jubilent déjà et se moquent. Je m'en fous je les déteste tous ! On était heureux, pour eux c'était trop beau, ils étaient jaloux maintenant ils sont heureux de nous voir séparés. Je n'arrive plus à trouver un sens à notre histoire. Etais-ce vrai ? M'as-tu aimé ? Je te l'ai dit des centaines de fois mais même si ça ne sert plus à rien, je le dis quand même. Je t'aime. »

Il était parti pour la Roumanie le lendemain, il l'aimait mais son rêve c'était les dragons pas la vie de famille. Il ne la revit plus jamais. Parfois il se demandait ce qu'elle était devenue, si elle était heureuse, si elle pensait à lui de temps en temps …

Il l'avait presque oublié quand il rejoignit l'Ordre du Phénix mais il ne put s'empêcher de penser à elle lors du mariage de Bill et Fleur. Ça aurait pu être eux … Il s'interdit de trop y penser, à près tout c'est ce qu'il avait voulu non ?

Son cœur ne battait plus que quand il avait peur depuis qu'il l'avait abandonné. De peur lorsqu'il s'approchait d'un dragon, lorsqu'il faisait un duel, lorsqu'il se battait, la peur le maintenait vivant.

En regardant les cadavres du chemin de traverse lors d'une attaque de mangemorts, il avait peur mais c'est ce qui lui prouvait que, contrairement à eux, il était en vie.

Pourtant en voyant un des corps, il ne sentit plus la peur l'envahir. De la tristesse et de la douleur, rien d'autre que ça. Soulevant le petit corps frêle de la jeune femme, sous les cris d'agonie de leurs dragons respectifs, il murmura : « Je te l'ai dit des centaines de fois, Ava, mais même si ça ne sert plus à rien, je le dis quand même. Je t'aime. »


End file.
